


You Make Heaven a Place on Earth

by rvspberry (lostnoise)



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hawaii, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Post-Bill & Ted Face the Music, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Vacation, lots of fluff, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/rvspberry
Summary: Bill and Ted discovered a most excellent romantic love that existed between them alongside the deep platonic love they’d shared for decades. And it didn’t take long after that for them to take that final step and get married.Which led them to their honeymoon in Hawaii.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	You Make Heaven a Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by those photos of Keanu at the beach with his trunks falling down. I saw them and thought, “Wow, Bill would need to get his hands all over that.”

Honeymooning in Hawaii was probably the best decision Bill and Ted had ever made together. Beyond, like, becoming best friends in first grade, or forming Wyld Stallyns. The band was the only reason they were able to even afford going to Hawaii in the first place.

After saving the world yet again, this time with the help of their most excellent offspring, they were able to - with the help of Billie and Thea - rocket their popularity back to the top of the charts. Their old albums were being remastered, repopularized, and they were experiencing an unprecedented level of success they’d never quite achieved before.

But with success came new problems they had to confront head on. Like completing couple’s therapy with the princesses, and realizing that their marriages were more friendships than romances, and getting divorced and trading houses. Or like realizing, also with the help of Billie and Thea, that their friendship with each other may be a little deeper than either allowed themselves to admit before.

It took several months for them to finally work through their internalized homophobia, and the compulsory heterosexuality, and discover the most excellent romantic love that existed between them alongside the deep platonic love they’d shared for decades. But it didn’t take long after that for them to take that final step and get married.

Which led them to Hawaii.

Bill had found them a private villa with a private beach, with their own pool and a hot tub. They had a king size bed and a fridge stocked with beer, and a butler on call to make their meals.

It was really the ideal honeymoon.

When they arrived that morning, Ted had been stunned, mouth dropped open in awe as they walked from room to room, before finally turning to Bill and wrapping him up in those long arms. Bill hummed gently into the kiss, holding either side of Ted’s neck in his hands.

He loved that they could kiss so openly. He loved that they’d gotten here, being together, being married, celebrating the rest of their life together with a week in Kauai. God, he just— he loved Ted.

“Thank you,” Ted mumbled against his lips. “This is a most outstanding honeymoon, dude.”

“Much better than medieval England,” Bill teased, remembering the week they’d spent with the princesses.

Medieval England wasn’t as glamorous as the princesses remembered; the lack of proper candles and light past nightfall, the bugs, the lack of heating and air conditioning — the one positive part of honeymooning in England was that Billie and Thea were the result.

He leaned up to kiss just above the beard Ted had grown out over the last few months. Bill was kind of crazy about it. “What do you want to do today, babe?”

“I dunno,” Ted shrugs, hair flying into his face only for him to shake it right back out. “We could go swimming in the ocean? It’s a most beautiful day.”

“Excellent idea, duder.”

They’d changed into their trunks, and rubbed sun lotion into each other’s skin with some much-needed breaks for kissing. Then, Bill packed a cooler with beer and water bottles and ice before they grabbed towels and headed out to the shore. There were two lounge chairs set up on the beach beneath an umbrella with a table placed between them.

After he opens the umbrella to give some shade over their things, Bill tosses his towel on one chair, sets the cooler down beneath the table, and turns to smile at Ted.

His _husband_.

That very knowledge makes his grin grow even wider. Ted stands there, pushing his fingers through his hair before rubbing at his beard, and Bill doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Ted glances at him and frowns, confused, before the frown turns into an equally baffled smile.

“What…?” Ted asks, cocking his head to the side. He shakes his hands out like he’s nervous, or excited, and knowing Ted so well from all these years, Bill knows it’s probably a mix of both.

“We’re _married_ , dude,” Bill whispers, reaching out to hold Ted’s hips. He presses up against Ted’s front, and the familiar shape of his body makes Bill warm all over in a way that the sun never could. “You’re my husband.”

“Yeah,” Ted whispers. His eyes crinkle in the corners, his tiny wrinkles just as gorgeous as the rest of him, when he smiles back down at Bill.

Ted's long arms wrap around Bill’s shoulders and Bill can’t help how he tilts his head back for the kiss Ted drops on his lips. He doesn’t know if this, kissing and holding Ted, just being with him, will ever get old. He doesn’t think he could ever get tired of it. And, seeing their old selves sharing the same room when they’re in that old folks home when they went time traveling to save the world again, Bill knows they’ll be together until they’re dust in the wind.

Bill breaks the kiss and pecks Ted’s nose.

“Last one in the ocean is a rotten egg!” He cries out, letting go of Ted and booking it towards the ocean.

“No fair, dude!” Ted laughs behind him, gangly limbs flying as he runs after Bill.

They both reach the water at the same time since Ted’s long-legged stride makes up the distance quickly, and they’re laughing as they splash through the surf. Kicking water at each other and giggling, they make their way further into the water.

Bill feels light in a way he hasn’t felt in years. Not since before Billie and Thea were born. Before they married the princesses. Before they saved the world the first time, really, when it was just the two of them happily going through life. They swim together for a while, ducking under waves, jumping them together, swimming with them back into the shore. Bill steps up into the sand and stretches before he glances over his shoulder.

Ted is staring at him openly, and when he notices he’s been caught, he smiles and blushes and ducks his head, and it’s so cute that Bill has to laugh and bite his lower lip. He’s just… so in love with his best friend in the entire universe. Ted makes him feel loved, and wanted, and desired. It’s a heady feeling.

“I’m gonna grab a beer,” Bill calls over to him, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder. “You want one, duder?”

“I’ll be up soon, just wanna swim a little more, babe,” Ted calls back, smiling as he flops backwards into the ocean.

Bill can’t help but laugh watching him.

He seats himself on the lounge chair and grabs a beer and a water from the cooler, popping the top to the former and leaving the latter on the table. He watches the horizon for a moment, just taking in the gorgeous scenery of the beach, and though he left his phone with Ted’s back in the villa, Bill knows he’ll have to take photos later.

Ted treads through the surf, padding up into the sand as water sluices over his skin. It makes the lines of his muscles stand out in the shining Hawaiian sun. And once Ted is walking up to the chairs, Bill’s eyes fall down to the way Ted’s trunks hang off his hips, slipping down precariously. He reaches the chairs and goes to grab his towel, turning slightly, which is when Bill sees that his trunks have fallen down in the back or expose the top of his ass.

“Babe,” Bill murmurs as he sits up in the chair. He bites his lip, eyes trained on that expanse of skin exposed by the waterlogged trunks and drooping waistband.

“What is it, Bill?” Ted rubs the towel through his wet hair, half-turning to look over his shoulder, and blinks in surprise at the heat in Bill’s eyes.

Bill reaches out to run his fingers over the top of Ted’s ass, dipping down between his cheeks teasingly and grinning widely at the way Ted startles at the touch.

“You’re just so hot,” Bill tells him. His hand slips down to cup Ted’s ass, and Ted lets out this little noise that goes straight to Bill’s dick. “And I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“Bill,” Ted chastises, looking around — only there’s no one else there, since they’re on a private beach.

Bill’s grin only grows as he reaches out with his free hand to grab Ted’s hip.

“Yeah Ted?” he asks teasingly, leaning in to press a kiss to Ted’s stomach right over that tempting trail of hair down into his trunks. He doesn’t look away from Ted’s face as he does, just nuzzles the hair and kisses again. “We're all alone.” Another kiss. “It’s our honeymoon.” Bill slides his mouth over and nips gently at Ted’s hip. “Are you telling me to keep my hands off of you, babe?”

“No, no,” Ted shakes his head, and Bill can’t help the smugness that tinges his gaze when he kisses right above the line of Ted’s trunks.

“So why don’t you sit down,” Bill offers, nibbling at the soft skin of Ted’s stomach, pulling a moan from his husband’s lips. He can taste the salt of the ocean on him and Bill loves it. “And let me take care of you?”

When Bill looks back up Ted’s body, Ted is looking down at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide. He’s still dripping wet and gleaming in the sun, and Bill doesn’t think he’s seen anything sexier in his life.

Ted ducks down to press their lips together roughly and Bill revels in the way his heart races at the sudden kiss, savors the soft scrape of Ted’s beard over his mouth and chin and cheeks. He reaches up to dangle a hand in Ted’s hair, tugs gently as he deepens the kiss just enough to make them both moan.

It’s still a novelty for Bill to be able to do this. To have Ted like this. He’s already chubbing up in his shorts, only growing harder when Ted’s hands clutch at Bill’s shoulders before slipping down to cup Bill’s chest. Bill moans softly into the kiss as Ted’s thumbs brush circles around his nipples before cupping and squeezing.

“You’re so hot, Bill,” Ted pants when the kiss breaks, and nudges his nose against Bill’s.

Bill nips at Ted’s lower lip and nudges his nose back against Ted’s. “Get over in the chair and I’ll show you just how hot I can be.”

Ted exhales harshly and nods, leaning in for one final, heated kiss before he pulls away and flops onto the second lounge chair. He presents the prettiest picture - legs on either side of the chair, knees spread wide, face and chest flushed pink. The umbrella casts shade over his face and chest, and he just looks too good to stay away from for long.

Bill moves to kneel next to Ted’s chair, fingers deftly undoing the tie on his trunks before he’s tugging them down. Ted shimmies his hips a little, both of them working to get his trunks down just enough so that Bill can reach in with a careful hand to pull Ted’s cock out. Bill leans up, fingers curled around the base, to kiss Ted again and swallows up the high-pitched whine in Ted’s mouth. He strokes Ted slowly with teasing fingers lingering around the head, his tongue sliding slick and dirty over Ted’s, as Ted thickens to full hardness in Bill’s grip.

It’s only then that Bill pulls away from Ted’s mouth with a wet noise, looking down into dark eyes gazing up at him with desire. He’s always taken pleasure in being the center of Ted’s focus; Ted always seemed to hone in on Bill when he had something to say, blinking widely as he listened, and now is no different. Bill moves between Ted’s legs, laying stomach-down on the chair, and he slowly presses kisses down Ted’s stomach.

Bill licks up the underside of Ted’s cock, hot and heady and everything Bill wants. _Ted_ is everything Bill wants. Ted’s breath hitches in his chest as Bill’s tongue traces underneath his foreskin, and Bill reaches up to pull it down with one hand steadied at the base again. Bill looks up and he’s caught in that beautiful, dark gaze locked on him. Bill tongues at the head of Ted’s dick, licking up a little blurt of precum, before he seals his lips around it and suckles gently.

Ted’s back arches against the chair, his eyes fluttering shut for a mere moment before they’re flying back open. His hand comes down to push Bill’s curls out of his face, holding them gently as Bill moans around the cock in his mouth. 

Neither of them are, like, _totally excellent_ at sucking dick, but Bill thinks for two old dudes, they do pretty well for themselves.

And Bill actually enjoys sucking Ted’s dick. Likes the heavy, warm weight of it on his tongue, the powerful scent of Ted’s musk down here. Likes the way Ted twitches every time Bill’s hands swipe over the insides of his thighs. Most of all, Bill likes the way Ted looks down at him like Bill is the center of his world, and the way Ted touches him so gently when Bill goes down on him, and the way Ted breathes so carefully and moans so softly like if he gets too loud he’ll scare Bill off.

Right now, Ted’s trying not to thrust up into Bill’s mouth, and he’s biting his lip against moans that Bill wants to hear, so he pulls off with a filthy popping noise, licking up the side of Ted’s dick after doing so.

“Dude,” Bill says, reaching up with his free hand to tease Ted’s lip from between his teeth. “Let me hear you.”

“You don’t think I sound… dumb?” Ted’s eyebrows furrow as he asks the question.

Bill shakes his head and he leans up to nuzzle and kiss at the scar along Ted’s tummy. “Nah, babe. You never sound dumb. I like hearing you, like hearing how good I make you feel.”

Then, Bill dives down and slurps Ted’s dick back into his mouth. It makes Ted gasp loudly and surprises a moan from his lips. Bill’s eyes are closed as he concentrates on working Ted’s cock in and out of his mouth. He can tell Ted’s trying to hold back still, so he slides his hand back up Ted’s body and teases his nipples, pinching one to hear the hitch of Ted’s breath before he moans, almost reluctantly.

“You sound so good, babe,” Bill says when he pulls off, stroking Ted rough and tight and fast. He reaches up further to touch Ted’s cheek. “Do you wanna cum in my mouth?”

“Yes, f-fuck yes, Bill.” He nods enthusiastically, hips rocking up into Bill’s grip.

Bill glances down to watch and has to groan too just watching Ted take his pleasure like this. He’s always so careful, even when he’s out of his mind with pleasure, and Bill wants to make that control snap. It’s just the two of them here in Hawaii.

“You have nothing to hide from me,” Bill reminds him, grabbing for Ted’s left hand and pulling it to his mouth to kiss the ring he’d slid onto Ted’s finger not even two days ago. “Nothing, Ted. You’re so— so sexy, and gorgeous. Let me hear you.”

And Bill sucks the head of Ted’s dick back into his mouth, lips wrapped around it tightly with rhythmic suction to match the way Bill continued to stroke him. He can tell by the way Ted tenses up that he’s close, and he doesn’t let go of Ted’s hand. Instead, he twines their fingers together and squeezes.

Ted lets out a loud moan, head thrown back, and Bill groans back in return. The vibrations around Ted’s cock make him gasp and buck up, and Bill whines softly as the head hits the back of his soft palate.

“Bill, Bill,” Ted chants his name.

Bill looks up from beneath golden lashes to take in the only man Bill’s ever loved. The only person who’s ever truly held his heart. Ted’s staring back, mouth open and moans easily slipping out without any reservation. Their eyes lock and Bill sucks hard, twisting his wrist, and Ted bucks up once more as he comes, hot and salty over Bill’s tongue, squeezing Bill’s hand again and cupping the back of Bill’s neck.

Bill strokes him through it, eyes still locked on Ted’s face, and he struggles to swallow it all. A little slips out the corner of his mouth. Bill pulls off with a choked gasp, coughing a little as he squeezes Ted’s dick and relishes the way Ted shivers and blurts out a little more cum onto his tummy.

Catching his breath, Bill leans in to press an affectionate kiss to Ted’s cock, then licks up the rest of his mess. Bill doesn’t have time to swallow it all when Ted grabs his hair and pulls him into a rough kiss, both of them moaning when Ted’s tongue slides into Bill’s mouth. He sucks the cum off of Bill’s tongue, and Bill bucks against the chair, his dick hard and straining painfully in his own trunks.

“Let me touch you,” Ted says. His hand falls to the front of Bill’s trunks and he pulls in effectively at the tie there.

Bill fumbles his fingers too, both of them making very little progress before Bill finally grabs one end and tugs roughly. His waistband slips down with the sharp pull enough that his dick pops out and slaps his stomach.

“You take such good care of me,” Ted pants against Bill’s mouth. He pulls away to lick his palm and then spit into his hand and grabs Bill’s cock firmly, stroking him in a tight grip that has Bill’s hand shakily grabbing at Ted’s arms. “So good to me, Bill. I love you so much.”

Bill groans and kisses weakly at Ted’s mouth, hips rocking into Ted’s hand eagerly. His hands spasm on Ted’s arms before sliding around his neck, pressing as close as he dares until their chests are flush together. It puts Ted’s hand at an awkward angle but they’re both so desperately chasing Bill’s orgasm that it doesn’t even matter.

“Love you, Ted.” Bill clutches at his husband, eyes squeezing shut. He presses his lips to Ted’s beard as he misses his mouth entirely and he gasps loudly when Ted’s free hand drops to cup and roll Bill’s balls. “Fuck! ‘M so close, babe, _fuck._ ”

“Tell me what you need,” Ted whispers into Bill’s ear, biting softly at the shell. It makes Bill moan, mouth open, head dropping back. Ted’s mouth moves along Bill’s neck before his teeth fasten to the sensitive spot beneath his ear. Bill’s shaking, trying to hold on and make this last. “Come on, babe, it’s your turn. Let me take care of you. Let me make you come.”

Before the last word falls from Ted’s mouth, Bill is coming all over Ted’s hand and stomach and a little on his soft dick, with Ted’s name on his lips. Ted keeps stroking him until Bill is whining, shaking, under his touch, and he has to push Ted’s hand away. But he pulls Ted into a rough kiss, his hands delving into Ted’s hair and tugging as he comes down from that high. Ted cups his shoulder in return with his clean hand, holding Bill close.

Their kisses slow down, drawn out and soft, until they’re just trading soft pecks. Ted inhales shakily and kisses Bill’s temple before nuzzling him softly.

“Whoa,” Ted sighs, and folds his arm around Bill’s shoulders.

“You’re a mess, dude,” Bill giggles, reaching out to swipe his fingers through the cum on Ted’s stomach.

Ted grins and grabs Bill’s hand to pull it to his mouth, tongue flicking out to curl around Bill’s fingers. “I can clean it up,” he says with a little smirk that makes heat curl through Bill’s gut again.

Bill just groans and flops his head forward against Ted’s shoulder. “Dude. I can _not_ go again so soon.”

“Gotta wait til tomorrow, huh?” Ted teases him, nuzzling at his hair.

The heat turns into a pleased, fluttering sensation. Affection. Love.

“Tonight, if you play your cards right,” Bill laughs back, leaning up to kiss Ted’s lips deep and slow. They both taste of cum and Bill kind of loves it, nips at Ted’s lip. “You can use my towel to clean up if you want, babe.”

“Thanks, babe,” Ted mumbles, dropping a kiss to Bill’s shoulder, and Bill reaches over to grab said towel before he tosses it at Ted’s face.

They both giggle when it lands over Ted’s head, and Bill grabs it back to wipe Ted down carefully. They tuck themselves back into their trunks and Bill hooks his fingers around the neck of his beer on the table.

It’s gone warm in the hot beach weather, but Bill doesn’t even care. He’s loose-limbed and come-drunk and he’s sitting with the love of his life in a veritable paradise. He leans in to kiss Ted again, just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this for a couple weeks now. Initially I was going to write a second chapter, and I probably still will. At some point. Just not any time within the next week? I have so many projects I’m working on, especially for school, and specifically I have like. A dozen WIPs I need to crack through between BnT and the Harringrove fandom.
> 
>  _ANYWAY_ , I hope you guys liked this little piece from their honeymoon!


End file.
